Dark Moon and The New Gotei 13
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: Last Chapter. Merubah dunia lama menjadi baru mulai sekarang. Maaf baru update sekarang. RnR?
1. Prolog

Halooo! Maaf, lagi-lagi Erika pakai OC! Tapi gak apa kan…? *abaikan

Hohoho! Kali ini Erika pinjem tiga OC dari teman FB Erika dan Hanabi Kaori-san! Kalau ditanya ceritanya seperti apa… bukannya di depan sudah tertulis jalan cerita awalnya di summary? Yasud, gak usah banyak cing cong lagi. Chapter pertama sebagai prolog, jadi pendek. Read and Review ya!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BLEACH punya TITE KUBO, lho**

**Pinjam OC:**

**Hanabi Kaori dan**

**Gisella Sartika Gumilang**

**WANTED:**

**Real Chara agak OOC, **

**tapi yang OOC ya emang OC!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Dark Moon and The New Gotei 13**

**-Prolog-**

Pagi di SMA Karakura hari itu bisa dibilang sangat berisik. Bukan karena ada event atau party, tapi karena ada anak pindahan yang kualitasnya tinggi! Ichigo hanya bisa diam dilihat teman-temannya yang bengong melihat dua orang yang dibawanya. Kedua orang itu pendek.

Tak lama, Ochi-sensei masuk ke kelas 1-3. "Selamat pagi kalian semuaaa!"

"Selamat pagi, Ochi-sensei!" Serentak semua murid menjawab. Tapi melihat Ichigo yang masih berdiri sambil membawa dua orang yang terus mengikutinya sejak memasuki gedung sekolah, Ochi-sensei segera menimpuk kepala cowok itu dengan buku absen. "Sudah waktunya kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Kurosaki!"

"I-iya, bu." Ucap Ichigo sambil meringis mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

Ochi-sensei segera menyuruh kedua orang yang dibawa Ichigo masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas. Semua amta tertuju pada kedua orang itu. Sementara yang paling dibuat terkejut adalah Rukia dan Renji. Siapa sih, kedua orang itu?

"Nah, kalian semua! Hari ini kita kedtangan dua orang anak baru pindahan dari luar negeri! Perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing!" Pinta Ochi-sensei dengan semangat kepada kedua orang itu. Yang satunya tersenyum , sedangkan yang satu lagi tetap mengerutkan dahi.

"…Toushiro Hitsugaya. Yang mengatakan 'pendek' akan kuhajar," ucap seorang anak berambut spike putih seputih salju. Oh! Hampir semua cewek di kelas 1-3 terpesona dengan anak itu a.k.a Toushiro.

"Aku Hinagiku Fujisaki, salam kenal." Ucap yang satu lagi, cewek berambut ungu yang di kuncir kuda dengan pita merah. Hinagiku tersenyum tipis, tapi, oooooh… manis banget! "Tapi hati-hati. Jangan sampai membuatku marah… yah… itu sih, kalau besok masih ingin melihat dunia…"

Sontak semua orang di kelas 1-3 sweat drop. Ok, kami akan mengingat pemberitahuan tersebut…

"I-ichigo!" bisik Rukia sambil menyenggol badan Ichigo. Ichigo melirik Rukia dengan malas, "Apa?"

"Kenapa Hitsugaya-taichou dan Hinagiku-sama ada di dunia ini ! ? Tak ada pemberitahuan apa pun dari Soul Society!" Ucap Renji sekarang. Ichigo pun mendesah pelan sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum Hinagiku dan Toushiro ke dunia fana. "Begini…"

**FLASHBACK**

Rapat para taichou pagi itu sangat menggemparkan. Hanabi Kaori, utusan langsung Soutaichou atau lebih suka dipanggil Hana, diminta bertarung melawan Hinagiku Fujisaki, komandan baru divisi 3 yang paling ditakuti pertama sebelum Soutaichou. Karena kekuatan Hinagiku adalah zanpakutou takdir, Hana tentu saja dengan sangat amat amat amat terpaksa melaksanakan perintah tersebut. Mengingat dari segi keunggulan dan pengalaman, reiatsu, kekuatan, shunpo, hakuda, zanjutsu, shikai, hadou, kidou maupun bankai Hinagikulah pemenangnya, siapa pun juga takkan mau bertarung dengan gadis yang bisa saja jadi kanibal kalau kepribadiannya yang kedua muncul.

"Uukkkkkh… Yamamoto-sama… Apa tidak boleh yang lain selain Hinagiku-sama? Kalau di pertarungan sebelumnya aku menang telak, pasti di pertarungan ini aku justru mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Soul Society…" Hana mencoba memohon pada Soutaichou. Tapi permohonannya tidak dipenuhi.

"Aku ingin lihat seberapa lama kau bertahan melawan Fujisaki-taichou."

Hana dan semua taichou langsung _sweat drop_. Serius nih, harus ngelawan Hinagiku? Udah gila, nih orang! "Mmm… Soutaichou. Apa anda tidak khawatir, Kaori tewas?" tanya Ichigo deg-degan.

Soutaichou mengelus-elus jenggot putihnya yang panjang, "Jujur… sebenarnya aku SANGAT KHAWATIR."

Semua taichou segera tertawa bersama para Soutaichou dan detik kemudian wajah para taichou dan Hana sudah terlihat panik. "YANG BENAR SAJA, SOUTAICHOU! ! ! ! ! ANDA MAU MEMBUNUH ORANG, YA! ! ! ? ?" Tapi Semuanya berhenti protes saat mendengar teput tangan dari Hinagiku.

"Sudahlah. Hana tidak akan kubunuh. Aku tidak akan memakai zanjutsu untuk melawan Hanabi." Mendengar itu, Hana segera mendelik. Bukankah dirinya pernah bilang tidak suka dipanggil Hanabi? Kok nekat ngomong begitu? Sebenarnya Hinagiku sengaja membuat 'Yume Hana', kepribadian Hana yang kedua keluar. Biar lebih asyik, gitu lhooo…

Mendadak, Ayiko Fujiwara, taichou baru divisi 5 berteriak, "Hinagiku-samaaaa! Jangan sampai anda menjadi Kuro Hinagiku!"

Hinagiku menatap imouto-nya yang imut itu. Lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aduh, jangan buat semua yang ada disana terpesona, dong! Akhirnya, Hana benar-benar berubah jadi Yume Hana. Okeee… _it's time to ready!_

Mendadak sosok Hana a.k.a Yume Hana menghilang dari pandangan Hinagiku. Semua taichou menahan napas. Sudah waktunya bertarung! Hinagiku biasa saja melihatnya. _Shunpo_! Mendadak lagi, Yume Hana sudah ada di belakang Hinagiku dan langsung mengarahkan zanpakutounya ke arah Hinagiku. Semuanya sontak histeris. "Awas Fujisaki-taichou! ! !"

**SRAAAAAAAAAASSSSHH! !**

Pedang Yume Hana berhasil mengenai hinagiku. Tapi tunggu! Ada yang…

"Kau menyerang siapa, Hanabi?"

Seketika itu juga, semua mata tertuju pada orang yang sudah berdiri di atas punggung kursi Soutaichou. Sejak kapan! ? Padahal jelas-jelas Hinagiku tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Tapi kenapa Hinagiku ada di san…

"Mau sampai kapan melihat ke arah Soutaichou. Aku capek menunggu, nih."

Semuanya sontak kembali melihat ke tempat Hinagiku berdiri. Sejak kapan lagi…! ? Merasa dipermainkan oleh hinagiku, Yume Hana pun marah dan berubah menjadi ganas. Ia segera melakukan shikai. "Jijitsu Shimeru, Yume Hana…"

Munculah ribuan kelopak bunga putih. Hinagiku tenang-tenang saja. Walaupun bunga itu telah mengepungnya, ia masih tenang saja. Hinagiku mendesah pelan, "Ilusi masa lalu ya? Kalau melakukannya, aku bisa-bisa melanggar janji pada Ayiko…" Melihat situasinya tidak tepat untuk tidak memakai zanjutsu, apalagi Hinagiku juga bukan tipe orang yang suka memakai shunpo, maka ia lebih memilih bertarung dengan zanpakutou. "Jangan biarkan aku melakukannya."

Sebuah pedang melesat ke arah Hinagiku. Hinagiku langsung menangkis serangan tersebut tanpa melihat. Yume Hana terkejut bukan main, tapi ia mencoba melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi. Karena waktu itu Hinagiku sedang tidak mood bertarung, maka ia memilih langsung membereskan pertarungan yang tujuannya dirahasiakan itu.

"Hinagiku! Kau tidak apa-apa? !" Tanya Toushiro dari luar.

"Fujisaki-taichou, apakah saya perlu menyiapkan pengobatan medis?" kali ini Unohana yang bertanya.

"Hinagiku-sama! ! Apa anda masih bisa mendengar suaraku? ? !" Tanya Soi Fon yang sedikit khawatir, apalagi melihat pertarungan saat Hana muncul pertama kali. Terbalik dengan mereka yang diluar merasa khawatir, Hinagiku justru malah ingin tertawa. Sebegitu khawatirnya? Lebay deh!

"Pinku to hana wa unmei no sochodearu, Sakura no Mai." Embun berwarna merah muda pun keluar dari sela-sela bunga putih Yume hana. Melihat hal itu, Byakuya langsung membelalakan mata.

"Semuanya, hati-hati. Fujisaki-taicho akan langsung menyelesaikan pertarungan ini."

Kini Zanpakutou Hinagiku sudah berubah bentuk menjadi sabit merah muda kemerahan. Yume Hana terkejut luar biasa merasakan reiatsu yang sangat besar, bahkan melebihi reiatsunya yang tengah memakai shikai itu. Seolah-olah kekuatannya diserap oleh sesuatu. Hinagiku tak tanggung-tanggung, langsung mengayunkan zanpakutounya, hendak merobek kepungan kelopak bunga putih itu.

Hinagiku berseru, "Buka pintunya! ! ! !"

Mayuri yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu segera membukanya dan tepat sesaat sebelum sabit Hinagiku mengenai lantai…

_**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR! ! ! ! !**_

Asap mengelilingi ruang rapat divisi 1. Kelopak bunga Yume Hana pun menyebar, kebanyakan ada yang sudah robek, tertebas sabit Hinagiku. Semua taichou segera keluar dari ruangan dan menemukan Hana baru saja akan diobati oleh Hinagiku. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh Hana terluka sangat parah dengan pendarahan kelewat wajar!

"Ya ampun! Kaori!" Soutaichou kaget luar biasa melihat utusannya tergeletak tak berdaya. Padahal cuma memakai shikai tanpa jurus lho! Itu pun cuma sekali sabetan, tapi dinding pembatas divisi 1 rusak parah. Ayiko hanya bisa menganga melihat hal tersebut.

Semoga Hana mengetahui dari pengalamannya ini, yang merupakan alasan semua shinigami bahkan Soutaichou sekali pun, enggan bertarung dengan gadis yang levelnya sangat mendekati kata 'tuhan' tersebut. "Sakura no Mai, obati Hanabi Kaori."

Mendadak, kumpulan sakura datang dengan cepat dan bagaikan tarian, langsung melenyapkan seluruh luka Hana tak lebih dari lima detik. Hana pun terbangun. "Akh! Lukaku sudah hilang!" tapi begitu ia melihat Hinagiku, Hana segera bersimpuh dan bersujud. "Jangan bunuh saya, Hinagiku-sama! Saya mohon! Saya masih sayang nyawa!"

Hinagiku tersenyum, "Aku tidak bermaksud membunuhmu, kok."

Akhirnya keadaan pun tenang kembali. Soutaichou segera menjelaskan maksud dari pertarungan barusan. "Karena hampir semua taichou sibuk, maka aku ingin meminta salah satu gari Kaori dan Fujisaki taicho untuk menemani Hitsugaya taichou mengawasi kota Karakura yang sudah mulai diincar Aizen. Maka aku memilih Fujisaki-taichou sang pemenang yang menemani Hitsugaya-taichou selama disana. Ichigo Kurosaki, mereka berdua akan bersekolah di sekolahmu bersama Orihime Inoue, Uryuu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Abarai Fuku-taichou dan Rukia Kuchiki. Mohon bantuanmu. Untuk Kuchiki-taichou, anda akan menyusul dengan beberapa bawahan. Anda paham?"

Semua mengangguk. Akhirnya rapat pun dibubarkan.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Renji dan Rukia manggut-manggut mengerti. Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat dan mereka semua (Ishida, Ichigo, Inoue, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Toushiro dan Hinagiku) pun makan bersama di atap. Karena tadi masih pelajaran, tentu mereka tidak mau disuruh berdiri di koridor.

"Lalu… untuk misi apa anda berdua kemari?" tanya Rukia. Hinagiku dan Toushiro saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu melihat ke arah Rukia lagi.

"Tugasnya adalah…" semuanya segera mendengarkan dengan seksama. "mencari arrancar yang mempunyai kemampuan menghilangkan seluruh ingatan musuhnya!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Fic apaan nih? Gaje banget! Erika masih sedikit mentok ide siiih! Terima kasih untuk Hanabi Kaori dan Gisella Sartika Gumilang yang OC-nya boleh kupinjam! naaah… RnR? Special for **Captain05 Hinagiku!**


	2. Be A normal girl

Haloooo! Kembali lagi dengan uthor gaje, Erika-chan Kaoru! Gak nyangka ada yang suka OOC Erika (Hinagiku). Erika senang sekaliii! Ok, kali ini pinjam OC Gisella Sartika Gumilang, OC Hanabi Kaori dan OOC Erika yang bejibun banyaknya (/o_o)/! Oke, lanjut ajaaa...!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BLEACH punya TITE KUBO, lho**

**Pinjam OC:**

**Hanabi Kaori dan**

**Gisella Sartika Gumilang**

**WANTED:**

**Real Chara agak OOC, **

**tapi yang OOC ya emang OC!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Dark Moon and The New Gotei 13**

**chapter 1**

**Be A Normal girl**

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Ayiko berlari seceepat mungkin menuju suatu daerah perhutanan di Karakura bersama Ichigo dan wakilnya, Yukki. mereka mencari Hinagiku, yang baru saja diumumkan sedang menghadapi 6 arrancar. Walau arrancar biasa, tetap saja Ayiko khawatir. Bagaimana pun juga, Hinagiku adalah mantan atasannya. "Kak Icchan, cepat!" pinta Ayiko tak sabar.

Ichigo mendelik sebal, "Cerewet! Tak perlu kau beri tahu aku juga sudah mengerti!"

"Kurosaki, Kapten Fujiwara, mohon jangan berantem di saat genting begini." ucap Yukki berusaha meredam emosi Ayiko yang terpancing.

"Baiklah." ucap Ayiko yang akhirnya tenang juga. Tiba-tiba...

"YUKKI! AYIKO!"

"Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ! ! !" Ayiko terlonjak kaget dan langsung meloncat pada Yukki yang segera menggendongnya (persis scooby doo bee doo). Ternyata yang berteriak memanggil Ayiko dan Yukki adalah Ryotaro, kapten divisi 9 yang baru dan teman kecil Yukki dan Ayiko.

Ayiko segera mencari batu besar supaya dapat membuat Ryotaro pingsan karena telah membuatnya spot jantung. Yukki yang tidak begitu kaget karena sudah biasa mendengar suara merdu (lawan katanya merdu) Ryotaro, segera menimpuk Ryotaro dengan dengan batu kerikil. "Seenaknya kamu membuat kapten Fujiwara kaget, Kapten Ryota!"

Ya. Ryota adalah panggilan akrab Ryotaro untuk kedua temannya itu. Ryotaro pun tertawa cekikikan. Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala

"Ryota bodoh! Dasar cowok nyebelin!" Teriak Ayiko sebal karena tak kunjung menemukan batu besar.

"Kalian bertiga malah asyik bercanda. Yang tadi bilang harus cepat-cepat tuh, siapa, sih?" cibir Ichigo. Ayiko cengengesan. Yukki menahan tawanya dan Ryotaro hanya mencibir.

"Wah! Baka mikan, apa kabar?" tanya Ryotaro SANGAT sopan.

Ichigo langsung mengarahkan Zangetsu pada Ryotaro yang langsung ditahan dengan zanpakutounya, Hasshita Tora. "Dasar bocah bawel! Pulang dan minta dipangku ibumu, sana! Dasar sial!"

"Ikh, pakai marah segala. Dasar jelek!" ejek Ryotaro.

"Apaaa!"

"KALIAN BERDUA BERISIKK! ! ! ! JANGAN BANYAK OMONG DAN LARILAH! ! !" teriak Ayiko mulai stress melihat kedua orang itu selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu.

"YANG TADI BANYAK OMONG JUGA GAK USAH BAWEL! ! !" teriak Ichigo dan Ryotaro bersamaan. melihat itu, Yukki hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ayiko menjulurkan lidah. Dasar, kok bisa ya, mereka semua dijadikan kapten yang notabene-nya terlihat dewasa?

**-Tempat Hinagiku-**

Trakkk!

"Teki no kōgeki (serang musuh)! Sakura no Mai!" Ucap Hinagiku sambil menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari kedua arrancar sisanya, Ciirie dan Carrie. Cirrie terkena serangan Sakura no mai,seluruh tubuhnya hangus, tapi ia belum mati. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Hinagiku kembali menyerang, "Getsumen Shiromaru (lingkaran di bulan putih)! Sakura no Mai! Bekukan dia!"

Cirrie sudah tidak bisa menghindar dan pasrah menerima serangan mematikan tersebut. Tubuhnya pun membeku dan pecah berkeping-keping. "Cirriiiiiiee! ! ! !" Teriak Carrie syok. Ia segera menoleh pada Hinagiku dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku memang tidak sekuat kau yang memiliki zanpakutou takdir, tapi setidaknya, aku mempunyai cara untuk membuatmu kalah!"

Diambilnya zanpakutou dari sabuk hitamnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya sepunggung berkibar. "Hilangkan dia, Memioreta!"

**WUUUUUUSSSHHH!**

Carrie tak berubah bentuk sama sekali, tapi tiba-tiba Hinagiku merasakan kepalanya berat, sangat berat. Ia terjatuh di tanah, persis saat Ayiko dan Ichigo cs sampai di tempat. "Hinagiku-sama!" teriak Ayiko yang melihat Hinagiku yang keadaannya aneh. Hinagiku terus meremas kepalanya sambil merintih kesakitan.

Ayiko segera mencabut pedangnya bersamaan dengan Ichigo lalu melepas shikai mereka.

"Hanaretsu/ Getsuga tensho!"

Carrie menerima kedua serangan tersebut dengan tak sengaja dan lenyap seketika. Sementara Yukki dan Ryotaro mengkhawatirkan Hinagiku yang terus memeras kepalanya seperti kesakitan.

"Kapten Fujisaki, anda kenapa!" panik Yukki.

"Kapten Fujisaki, bicaralah sesuatu!" pinta Ryotaro. Nihil, Hinagiku mengerang kesakitan dan tiba-tiba berteriak sekuat tenaga bersamaan dengan keluarnya sinar merah muda dari tubuhnya. Sekelebat asap mengitari Hinagiku dan ketika asap itu menipis, semua orang terkejut. Hinagiku tidak memakai shihakushou, melainkan baju seragam. Lho? !

Ayiko mencoba mendekati Hinagiku. "Hinagiku-sama..?"

Hinagiku berbalik dan melihat Ayiko dengan tatapan kosong. Seperti tak ada siapa-siapa yang dilihatnya. Matanya terlihat sayu, tak tampak cerah seperti sebelumnya. Ia melirik ke semua orang yang tengah mengitarinya. Lalu kembali melihat Ayiko.

"Kau siapa?"

Ayiko, Yukki, Ichigo dan Ryotaro terkejut bukan main. Kenapa Hinagiku berkata demikian?

"Kenapa aku ada disini? Sebenarnya..." Hinagiku menatap langit dengan hampa. "Aku ini... siapa?"

Bunga sakura yang telah mekar, satu persatu helainya pergi. Ingatan itu menghilang. Ayiko mencoba membaca keadaan disekitar itu lewat burung yang tengah bertengger. Ia terkejut melihat pelepasan zanpakutou Carrie yang menyebabkan Hinagiku menjadi tak mengenal dirinya sendiri dan siapa pun.

"ASTAGA!" pekik Ayiko luar biasa terkejut.

"Ada apa Ayiko!" Tanya Ryotaro yang tak kalah terkejut. Ayiko mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Arrancar yang tadi melawan Hinagiku-sama... memiliki kemampuan menghilangkan seluruh ingatan lawannya! Kalau begitu, sama saja artinya bahwa Kak Hina-chan kehilangan seluruh kemampuannya dan kekuatannya! Jadi yang baru saja kita kalahkan adalah arrancar yang memiliki kemampuan menghilangkan ingatan! !" ucap Ayiko panik. "Kalau arrnacar itu sudah amti, lalu bagaimana dengan ingatan Hinagiku-sama! ?"

Semua terkejut. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Esoknya, Hinagiku berangakat bersama Toushiro tanpa sepatah kata apa pun. Setelah dijelaskan macam-macam, akhirnya Toushiro harus menerima keadaan Hinagiku yang menganggapnya orang asing. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Ichigo cs yang datang terlambat. Tapi ia juga kesal karena arrancar yang telah menghilangkan ingatan Hinagiku harus mati, sehingga sekarang. Hinagiku adalah gadis manusia yang bereiatsu super tinggi. Saat masuk ke kelas, Toushiro mengarahkan Hinagiku pada suatu meja dan Hinagiku hanya menurut saja. Melihat hal itu, Ichigo cs dan Toushiro meresa perih hatinya. "Ayo, Hinagiku."

Hinagiku kembali mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat itu. Tiba-tiba ia membelalakan mata dan menengok ke jendela. Dilihatnya sebuah sosok menyeramkan tengah berada di lapangan sekolah. Arrancar tidak sempurna yang besar seperti Grand fisher.

"Itu..." gumamnya pelan. Tapi Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Inoue, Renji dan Chad yang menyadarinya segara bertindak. Ichigo segera keluar dari tubuhnya, mengejutkan Keigo, Chizuru, Tatsuki dan Mizuiro yang telah dapat melihat mereka.

"Tunggu dulu! ! ! Ichigooo! ! ! ?" Teriak Keigo yang mulutnya segera ditutup Tatsuki.

"Diamlah, Keigo. Ichigo harus mengalahkan monster itu. Kalau kau teriak nanti bisa dikira aneh, bodoh."

Keigo segera menutup mulutnya sendiri. Hinagiku walaupun telah melihat Ichigo keluar dari tubuhnya setelah hilang ingatan entah kenapa merasa hal itu biasa dan wajar *yang jelas-jelas sangat gak wajar*. Hinagiku tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan duduk pada tempatnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Hinagiku, Rukia dan Ichigo buru-buru pulang ke rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Begitu ketiganya memasuki kamar Ichigo, Byakuya dan Ayiko cs sudah menunggu disana. Byakuya menatap Ichigo tajam, "Kau lama."

"Jangan begitu, Byakuya. Kami bertiga ada pelajaran tambahan!" Ichigo tidak mau kalah. Ayiko bertanya pada Hinagiku, "Sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan disini, Hinagiku-sama?"

Hinagiku menoleh pada Ayiko dan mengusap kepala Ayiko pelan. "Maaf, aku masih tidak mengerti apa pun."

Rasanya Ayiko ingin menangis, tapi Yukki dan Ryotaro segera menariknya. "Kapten Fujiawara butuh istirahat sejenak, Kapten Fujisaki." ucap Yukki tidak enak hati. Ryotaro langsung memukul kepala Yukki.

"Salah, bodoh! Yang benar, justru kapten Fujisaki yang butuh istirahat sejenak. Yang jadi korban kan beliau!" protes Ryotaro yang pukulannya dibalas jitakan Yukki.

"Bisa sopan sedikit, Kapten Ryota? Sakit nih, kepalaku!" ucap Yukki jengkel sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Toushiro mendengus, "Kalian berdua berisik! Bisa diam tidak?"

Ryotaro dan Yukki terdiam ketakutan. Toushiro melirik Hinagiku, "Ada apa melihatku begitu?"

Hinagiku menggeleng. "Entah kenapa aku seperti pernah melihatmu beberapa kali selain di sekolah... Tapi aku tidak ingat..."

"Oh." itulah yang hanya bisa Toushiro katakan. Sedih melihat temannya tak mengingatnya. Ayiko juga sedih, suasana kamar Ichigo sangat tegang, hingga akhirnya sang pengacau a.k.a Ryotaro berteriak, "Sudahlaaaaaaaaaaaah! ! ! Kita kemari bukan untuk sedih-sedihan, tapi untuk menolong Kapten Fujisaki!"

Semuanya tersadar oleh kata-kata Ryotaro dan tersenyum mantap _except_ Byakuya dan Hinagiku.

"Kamu benar, Kapten Ryotaro!" ucap Rukia riang.

"Tumben kapten satu ini bisa menyemangati kita!" ledek Renji cengengesan. Semua mulai percaya diri lagi untuk mengembalikan ingatan Hinagiku tanpa tahu apa yang sedang Hinagiku pikirkan. 'Maaf, kalian semua... sebenarnya aku bohong soal pernah melihat Toushiro. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa pun...'

Walau yang lain tidak menyadari, tapi Yukki dan Hitsugaya menyadarinya.

Kenapa semuanya begitu cepat? Mendadak orang terkuat di Soul Society harus kehilangan ingatannya dan diminta beristirahat dari pekerjaannya. Senna Kioku, wakil Kapten hinagiku hanya bisa menangis mendengar kabar Hinagiku. Sedangkan Hana, kaget luar biasa. Ia tak menyangka, orang yang telah mengalahkannya sekarang harus kehilangan ingatannya. Hana tidak habis pikir.

"Yamamoto-sama. Izinkan aku pergi ke dunia nyata." Hana memohon.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yamamoto. Dengan mata biru tua alias Yume Hana telah keluar dari tubuhnya, ia menjawab.

"Akan kucoba mengembalikan ingatan Hinagiku-sama."

"Tidak boleh, itu sudah menjadi tugasku." sergah Soi Fon dingin yang tiba-tiba datang ke aula pertemuan itu. Tapi karena Yume Hana memaksa, Soi Fon kesal dan kemudian menendang perut Yume Hana. "Kalau bocah sepertimu dituruti terus, lama-lama Gotei 13 akan berada di ambang kehancuran."

Akhirnya, Soi Fon pamit menuju dunia nyata seorang diri tanpa Oomaeda. Lalu bagaimana nasib Hinagiku yang kini kehilangan ingatannya? Bagaimana Gotei 13 menghadapi hal ini? Apa yang akan di lakukan Ichigo untuk menolong Hinagiku?

"Oh ya, Kaori. Kau akan kuberi tugas khusus kali ini. Misinya adalah..." Hana mengamati Yamamoto dengan tatapan penasaran. Yamaoto berdehem sesaat. "Misinya adalah, carilah informasi dimana tempat Sakura no Mai sekarang. Karena hanya dialah yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan majikannya."

"Baik! ! !" Hana segera undur diri dan bershunpo menuju suatu tempat. "Sepertinya Sakura no Mai hanya keluar di tempat itu..."

_Chapter 3 full of fight between_ Ichigo, Toushiro, Senna, Ayiko, Yukki, Ryotaro, Rukia, Byakuya, Renji dengan Sakura no Mai yang marah besar atas hilangnya ingatan Hinagiku, juga Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra!

_**Cuplikan...**_

"Kalian tidak pernah mau mengerti apa yang dirasakan Hinagiku-sama! ! !"

"Kami kemari untuk menolongnya!"

"Sode no Shirayuki, aku mohon, tolong bantu kami mengatakannya pada Sakura no Mai."

"Ingatlah Sakura no Mai, Hinagiku pasti takkan senang dengan tindakanmu yang telah menyerang kami, teman dan sahabat majikanmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Jangan sakiti Hinagiku, brengsek! Lepaskan dia dari tangan kotormu, Grimmjow! ! !"

"Kenapa di sekeliling Kapten Hinagiku terdapat bunga Sakura?"

"Dasar bodoh! Siapa suruh kalian membiarkan gadis ini sendirian! ? Ha ha ha ha ha ha! ! !"

"Cukup main-mainnya, Shinigami."

"Jangan sentuh dia! ! ! Hinagikuuuu! ! !"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK ! ! ! ! ! !"

"AKAN KUBAKAR DAN KUMAKAN KALIAN SEMUA! ! ! BERANINYA MENGELUARKAN AKU! ! !"

**To Be Continued**

Cuplikan gaje, tapi biar readers tahu, kalau cahp 3 penuh dengan pertarungan. Wow... oke deh. See ya! Rnr?


	3. Memories at The Past

Erika kembali membawa fic gaje iniiii! Gomen ya, sebelumnya Erika kasih tahu dulu nih! Erika bilang yang banyak pertarungan chapter 3 kan? Ini kan chapter 2, jadi jangahn tanya lagi ya… *ditimpuk readers* ittaaaaii! Ikh! Sakit tahu! Ya sudahlah, cekidoooots!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BLEACH punya TITE KUBO, lho**

**Pinjam OC:**

**Hanabi Kaori dan**

**Gisella Sartika Gumilang**

**WANTED:**

**Real Chara agak OOC,**

**tapi yang OOC ya emang OC!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Dark Moon and The New Gotei 13**

**Chapter 2**

**Memories at The Past**

Toushiro dan Hinagiku tengah mendengarkan Ochi-sensei menjelaskan biologi tentang 'Bioteknologi Pangan'. Karena akan ada tugas praktek per kelompok, maka mereka menyimak pelajaran dengan seksama (contoh yang harus ditiru. Jangan kayak Erika, lagi pelajaran malah ol XD).

"Bioteknologi dibagi dua, konvensional dan modern. Kalau konvensional dibuat dengan sederhana, kalau modern, dibuat dengan peralatan canggih." ucap Ochi-sensei. "Sampai sini, ada yang tidak mengerti?"

"**SAYA! ! !**" Hinagiku segera mengangkat tangannya. Erika lupa bilang, Hinagiku itu orang yang sangat jago masak (sudah menjadi hobi) dan dia adalah _cookaholic_ alias gila masak. Setelah Ochi-sensei memperbolehkan Hinagiku bertanya, gadis cantik itu dengan semangat bertanya banyak hal. " Tanaman apa yang kira-kira bisa dipakai untuk teknologi? Apa bunga Sakura bisa dijadikan bioteknologi non pangan? Bagaimana dengan anggur? Atau mungkin _strawberry_?"

Sepertinya Hinagiku justru menanyakan benda-benda yang mirip dengan _image_-nya.

Bunga Sakura: Elemen dan auranya.

Anggur: Warna Rambutnya.

_Strawberry_: Semanis wajahnya

Toushiro, Rukia, Inoue, Chad dan Ishida bengong. Sedangkan Renji ingin tertawa karena Ichigo (_strawberry_) disebut-sebut. Ichigo cemberut.

Setelah menjelaskan bermenit-menit panjang lebar, akhirnya Hinagiku puas dan tidak lagi bertanya. Ochi-sensei hanya bisa menghela napas setelah Hinagiku kembali duduk dengan tenang. Ini peringatan untuk para guru dimana pun. Jangan sampai membahas pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan masak kalau Hinagiku ada di sana. Gak mau migren dadakan gara-gara banyak ditanyain kan?

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

**Teng! **

**Teng!**

**Teng!**

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua murid segera keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Hinagiku yang kebagian piket harus pulang belakangan, sedangkan Toushiro menemaninya (karena mereka tinggal di apartemen dekat apartemen Inoue dalam satu ruang *satu ruang ada dua kamar*). Sambil sesekali melirik Hinagiku yang masih bersih-bersih dengan riangnya, Toushiro mengecek keamanan daerah sekitar sekolah, takutnya ada hollow.

Sementara itu di Soul Society, Hana mulai kerepotan karena tak kunjung menemukan Sakura no Mai. Ia jadi kesal sendiri. "Iiiiiiiiiiiikkkhhhh ! ! ! Sakura no Mai-sama mana sih ! ! !"

Kasian, dia tidak tahu kalau yang ia cari sedang berada di inner world.

Kembali ke Toushiro dan Hinagiku yang sekarang tengah berjalan pulang ke apartemen bersama Inoue dan Ichigo juga Rukia. Semuanya diam, tak ada yang angkat bicara. Suasana di antara mereka tegang. Saat melewati lapangan sepak bola, terdapat bunga sakura yang tengah mekar. Hinagiku yang melihat hal itu langsung saja berlari menuju pohon tersebut dengan riang.

Toushiro, Ichigo dan Rukia agak terkejut dengan sikap Hinagiku yang seperti itu. Tapi begitu melihat Hinagiku menyentuh pohon sakura, mereka memaklumi sesuatu tanpa disadari.

"Entah kenapa… aku berpikir bahwa pohon ini adalah tempat asalku… ada sesuatu yang membuatku rindu dengan pohon sakura mana pun. Seperti ada yang membuatku terpanggil untuk menyentuhnya…" ucap Hinagiku sambil memeluk pohon itu. "Kau kesepian ya, pohon sakura?" tanyanya sendiri pada pohon itu. Mendadak, pohon itu menjatuhkan banyak helai sakura. Hinagiku yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Seperti tarian…" gumamnya. "Kau akan kuberi nama… pohon SAKURA NO MAI…"

Pohon itu berhenti menjatuhkan bunga. Hinagiku yang menyadari hal itu membelai lembut ranting terpendek pohon sakura dan tersenyum senang, "Sepertinya kau sudah ceria ya? Kalau begitu sampai besok! Aku akan kembali lagi!" ucapnya sambil menuju Toushiro cs yang menunggunya tak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Hinagiku… kau…" ucap Toushiro tercekat. Hinagiku memandangnya seperti Hinagiku yang biasa. Ia rindu dengan tatapan itu. Sayang, yang bersamanya sekarang adalah Hinagiku yang bahkan tak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Rukia memandang sendu keduanya dan Ichigo menatap keduanya bersalah.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah sore. Ayo kita pulang," Ichigo terdiam. "Aku pun… tidak mau dihajar oleh ayahku."

Toushiro mengangguk. Rukia pun sama, "Kau benar. Paman pasti akan mencari kita." Hinagiku menatap ketiganya datar, lalu menutup matanya.

'_Sampai kapan aku akan membuat mereka berwajah sedih seperti itu?'_

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Esoknya, hari Sabtu, Toushiro bersiap menuju rumah Ichigo. Sedangkan Hinagiku sedang mencoba membuat tugas praktek bioteknologi. Ya, ia satu kelompok dengan Toushiro (1 kelompok dua orang). "Hinagiku, kau benar-benar mau dirumah saja?" tanya Toushiro. Hinagiku mengangguk. Toushiro hanya mendengus, ia tahu kalau Hinagiku tidak akan menjawab kalau sudah berurusan dengan hal yang berbau masak memasak.

Ia memakai segera sepatunya dan memakai topi berwarna biru laut. "Aku pergi dulu!"

Dari dalam terdengar suara Hinagiku menyahut, "Yaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Toushiro pun segera berlari menuju tempat Ichigo secepat mungkin. Karena memang, sebenarnya ia harus datang ke rumah Ichigo untuk membahas masalah hilangnya ingatan gadis tersebut. Apalagi, para komandan _except_ Yamamoto sudah berkumpul disana. Saat sedang di tikungan, tak sengaja ia menabrak Karin. "Kau itu ya, Toushiro, kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" kesal Karin. Toushiro segera membantunya berdiri.

"Apakah para komandan sudah berada di tempat Kurosaki?" tanya Toushiro langsung.

"Sudah, mereka berkumpul di kamar Kak Ichi. Makanya aku, Yuzu dan ayah segera keluar dari rumah. Reiatsu mereka membuatku sesak napas." Jelas Karin. Toushiro manggut-manggut.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti." Toushiro segera berlari menuju rumah Ichigo. Karin yang melihatnya hanya angkat bahu tak peduli dan pergi menuju lapangan bola tempat teman-temannya biasa bermain.

Tak lama, Toushiro sampai dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah Ichigo. Begitu melihat Kon dkk yang sedang berada di tubuh dan majikan masing-masing, ia segera meminum soul candy-nya, King. Setelah keluar, ia segera bershunpo menuju kamar Ichigo.

DUAAAKKKHH!

Kini giliran Ichigo yang menabraknya. "Adududuh…. Toushiro, kau itu bagaimana sih? Jalan lihat-lihat dong!"

Toushiro mendelik sebal, "Diam JeDur (jeruk duren)! Dan panggil aku komandan Hitsugaya!"

"Iya, iya… aku tahu kok. Sori deh. Semuanya sudah menunggu, lho."

Tosuhiro mengangguk. Saat mereka masuk ke kamar Ichigo, hampir semua komandan sudah berada di sana. Soi Fon yang duduk di jendela segera berdiri melihat Toushiro masuk bersama Ichigo. Gadis berkepang itu mendekati Toushiro dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan dibahas oleh kita semua, kan, komandan Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bercerita, agar dari cerita yang kau katakan, aku bisa membuat kapsul berisi ingatannya!" ketus Mayuri. Toushiro mendengus sebal.

"Bukannya lebih baik memakai jurus 'omoide ga ochiru' (kenangan jatuh)? Kelompok kidou pasti bisa kan?" tanya Ukitake. Unohana pun mengangguk.

"Silahkan para komandan dan Kuchiki-san mengaktifkan jurus itu saat saya telah menyentuh dahi komandan Hitsugaya. Untuk Kurosaki-san, peganglah pundak komandan Hitsugaya." Jelasnya. Semuanya mengangguk. Unohana pun membisikkan mantra dan menyentuh dahi Toushiro pas saat Ichigo menyentuh pundak Toushiro. Serentak semua segera membaca mantra (ini cuma jurus buatan Erika kok. Jangan di copas yaaa XD).

"_Selimut bintang mengitari dunia. Jaring laba-laba putih membaluti gulungan nada. Wahai dunia dibawah kesadaran, bukalah pintumu menuju basis ingatan! Jurus pembaca kenangan! __**OMOIDE GA**__**OCHIRU!**_"

Sekelebat cahaya pun muncul menerangi kamar Ichigo.

_**FLASHBACK, 103 tahun yang lalu…**_

Ichigo membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah bangunan besar dengan banyak orang-orang yang memakai seragam merah, biru ataupun ungu tua. Ia melihat ke sana kemari, tak terlihat adanya para komandan dan Rukia. Ichigo pun berteriak. "Rukiaaaa…! Hei, kalian semua ada dimana! ?"

"_Berisik, Kurosaki! Jangan berteriak di ingatanku!_" mendadak suara Toushiro muncul di pikirannya. "_Memang begini jadinya kalau membaca ingatan, takkan bisa melihat orang lain yang membaca ingatan orang yang sama! Jadi diam dan lihat!_"

Ichigo pun mengangguk paham, "Jadi… ini dimana?"

"_Itu adalah Akademi Shinou, sekolah untuk para calon shinigami. Dari sinilah aku belajar jurus-jurus shinigami dan langsung menjadi komandan setelah lulus!_"

Ichigo kembali mengangguk. Ia pun mencoba menuju tempat orang-orang itu berkumpul, yaitu di aula utama tempat penerimaan murid. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tak terlihat karena ia sedang melihat sebuah ingatan. Mendadak Ichigo mendengar banyak suara laki-laki yang sedang menggodai sesuatu. Ichigo menoleh ke belakang. Ia melebarkan mata musim gugurnya.

Ya, ia melihat Hinagiku yang masih sangat muda dan berambut sepunggung bersama Shiro, adik Hinagiku di kala hidup di kelilingi banyak lelaki. 'Dia sangat terkenal di kalangan perempuan dan laki-laki ya?' pikir Ichigo. Hnagiku menanggapi hal itu dengan senyum, beda dengan Shiro yang memeluknya takut. Saat salah satu murid baru akan mencolek Hinagiku, mendadak sebuah tangan menangkap tangan itu. Ichigo kembali terkejut, orang itu adalah Senna, wakil komandan Hinagiku! 'Dia malah tidak ada yang berubah, gayanya sama saja…' pikir Ichigo lagi. 'Tapi kenapa dia sudah menjadi shinigami?'

"Jangan sentuh Hinagiku-sama dengan tangan kotormu!" ketus Senna pada murid itu. Murid itu langsung kabur begitu melihat seragam Senna (shihakushou hitam). "Dan kalian, beraninya membuat putri kedua bangsawan besar Fujisaki, Shiro-sama ketakutan! Pergi sana!" bentaknya. Serentak semua pun kabur.

"Sumimasen, Hinagiku-sama! Saya sudah lancang dengan muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapan anda tanpa memberi hormat! Padahal saya kepala keluarga Kioku, keluarga yang melayani dengan setia keluarga Fujisaki sejak zaman Ichiryou Fujisaki, kakek buyut anda!" ucap Senna membungkuk. Hinagiku tersenyum dan membantu Senna berdiri.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan sikapmu barusan, tapi sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu galak pada mereka, Senna." Sahut Hinagiku. Senna tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, Ichigo pun ikut tersenyum.

Saat pemberitahuan masuk kelas diumumkan, Hinagiku menyuruh Senna untuk menunggunya di rumah. Senna pun kembali ke mansion Fujisaki. Ichigo mengikuti Hinagiku masuk ke kelas, namun matanya melihat orang yang ia kenal. Toushiro! Ia berbalik mengikuti Toushiro yang dengan malas-malasan menuju kelas 1-1.

Setelah sampai di kelas 1-1, semuanya di absen berurutan sesuai dengan peringkat kelulusan mereka. Yang membuat Ichigo tercengang, walau ia tahu kelas 1-1 adalah kelas paling unggul…

"Saya absen dari peringkat pertama yang merupakan murid baru dengan nilai terbaik sepanjang sejarah! **TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA!**" ucap wali kelas 1-1. Toushiro mengangkat tangannya malas. Akhirnya absen kembali dilanjutkan. Saat peringkat dua, nama Soujiro Kusaka disebutkan. Ichigo berdecak kesal, 'sahabat Toushiro yang telah membuatnya menderita!'

Saat peringkat empat… "Lalu absen keempat belas, **HINAGIKU FUJISAKI-sama!**"

Wuiiih? Peringkat empat belas dari lebih dari tiga ratus orang murid baru? Gak disangka! Hinagiku menaikan tangannya dengan senyum, kelas 1-1 terdiam, terhanyut dengan senyum Hinagiku _except_ Toushiro yang malah tiduran di mejanya. Absen dilanjutkan dan saat peringkat dua puluh satu, nama Shiro disebut.

Beberapa bula kemudian, saat ada anak yang mengejek Toushiro, Toushiro yang mudah emosi mengeluarkan reiatsunya dan menciptakan badai salju di luar akademi. Untungnya hal itu bisa di atasi para guru. Sejak saat itu Kusaka dan Hinagiku mendekatinya. Mereka bersahabat akrab sampai harus Toushiro dan Kusaka bertarung demi menjadi majikan Hyourinmaru dan menjadi seorang shinigami. Saat kematian Kusaka, Toushiro sangat bersalah dan Hinagiku dan Shiro menjadi lebih akrab dengannya.

Setelah mereka bersama-sama menjadi shinigami, dari situlah insiden besar terjadi. Antara Toushiro, Hinagiku, Shiro, Soi Fon, Ukitake, Aizen, Hinamori dan Matsumoto dalam tragedi berdarah yang merenggut nyawa Shiro, adik tersayang Hinagiku dan bawahan setia Toushiro.

_Next chapter will FULL_ dengan pertarungan! Perebutan merebut ingatan Hinagiku dan mengambil kembali Hinagiku!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Cuma mau bilang… tolong RnR? ?


	4. War Between Devils, Angels and The God

Okeee… daripada Erika ditimpuk gara-gara gak update-update, jadiiiilah Erika tulis! Maaf kalau sedikit! Coz peperangan ini berlangsung sampai 3 chapter euy! Cekidoooot!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BLEACH punya TITE KUBO, lho**

**Pinjam OC:**

**Hanabi Kaori, **

**Gisella Sartika Gumilang dan **

**Michael Timo**

**WANTED:**

**Real Chara agak OOC, **

**tapi yang OOC ya emang OC!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Dark Moon and The New Gotei 13**

**Chapter 3**

**War Between Devils, Angels and The God**

Ichigo terbawa ke masa berikutnya. Ia melihat adanya Hinagiku sebagai wakil komandan divisi 13, menggantikan Kaien Shiba dengan Shiro sebagai ajudan ketiga divisi 10 dan Toushiro yang telah menjadi komandan divisi 10. Tanpa sadar Ichigo tersenyum melihat Shiro yang sangat kekanakan, tengah asyik menggodai komandannya, atau istilahnya, mengusili. Hinagiku di zaman ini juga lebih sering tertawa dibandingkan senyum yang enath senyum sedih, marah atau senang itu. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Ichigo.

Sampai pada suatu masa dimana Seireitei mendapat serangan dari berbagai macam huge hollow. Kobaran api tak terelakan. Mata cokelat Ichigo membulat, dilihatnya Soi fon tengah melawan para huge hollow itu bersama para komandan lainnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Melainkan saat dilihatnya Toushiro tengah menolak di tolong oleh Hinagiku dan justru menyuruh Hinagiku pergi.

"Tidak akan! Kalau kau mati, siapa yang akan melindungi Hinamori!" bentak Hinagiku kesal pada kekeras kepalaan Toushiro. Tapi Toushiro tidak peduli.

"Sudahlah! Kau cepat pergi dari sini! Aku tidak amu kau terluka! Cukup aku saja yang terluka!"

Hinagiku tetap menggeleng. Bersikeras ingin menolong pemuda mungil itu. Mendadak, muncul seekor Huge Hollow besar yang akan menembakkan cero pada keduanya. Toushiro segera mendorong kasar Hinagiku agar tak mengenai gadis itu. Saat cero sudah ditembakan, Shiro mendadak datang lalu mendorong Toushiro secepat mungkin setelah berkata, "Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini, Kakak, Komandan Hitsugaya." Dan akhirnya Shiro terkena cero tersebut. Mata lemon dan hijau zamrud itu membelalak tak percaya melihat hal itu.

"**FUJISAKIIIIII! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**" teriak Toushiro. Hinagiku melihat hal itu tetap membelalakan matanya, pikirannya tetap berusaha mencerna kejadian buruk yang baru saja menimpa adik semata wayangnya. Matanya tetap melotot, ia terdiam. Membeku sambil memeluk Toushiro yang sangat marah.

_Apa? _

_Kenapa?_

_Shiro?_

_Hollow itu membunuh Shiro?_

Air mata Hinagiku mulai tumpah. Ichgo sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi melihat hal itu semua. Ia bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan bila karin atau Yuzu yang terkena cero tersebut. Hatinya pasti amat pedih dan terkoyak. Toushiro terkejut melihat Hinagiku tetap terdiam sambil mengeluarkan bening-bening air mata. Ia merasa amat sangat tidak tega.

_Kejam._

_Kenapa kau membunuhnya?_

_Kenapa?_

_Padahal ia tidak mempunyai salah apa pun padamu?_

Reiatsu Hinagiku mulai terlihat. Reiatsu berwarna ungu kehitaman yang biasanya berwarna ungu violet itu tampak sangat berat. Suatu kesalahan terbesar telah dilakukan hollow itu. Tapi dalam sekejap, semua komandan berhenti bertarung setelah merasakan reiatsu titik puncak Hinagiku yang bisa dirasakan sampai di Rukon'gai itu. Reiatsu yang lebih berat dari reiatsu kenpachi yang dibuka matanya. Lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan reiatsu Aizen yang telah bersatu dengan Hougyoku. Inilah reiatsu kemarahan yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang gadis polos baik hati macam Hinagiku.

_Tak akan kuampuni._

_Takkan kubiarkan kau hidup._

_Takkan kubiarkan kembali._

_Takkan kumaafkan…_

Mata Hinagiku perlahan berubah warna. Toushiro yang melihat hal itu segera menjauh dari Hinagiku.

_Semua yang akan menyakiti orang yang kusayangi harus dihabisi…_

_KUBUNUH KALUAN SEMUAAAA! ! ! !_ !

"**MATI KALIAAAANN ! ! ! ! !** **!**" kali ini Ichigo terbelalak. Kuro Hinagiku! Mendadak kuro Hinagiku mengangkat zanpakutounya keatas, mendadak menjadikan Sakura no Mai ke bentuk shikainya. "AKAN KUBAKAR DAN KUMAKAN KALIAN SEMUA! ! ! ! BERANINYA MENGELUARKAN AKU! ! ! !" diayunkan cepat sabit (shikai) itu ke arah sang hollow.

_**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

Menciptakan sebuah lubang dalam yang sangat besar. Ichigo meneguk ludahnya sendiri, merasa gugup melihat kuro Hinagiku ditengah asap ledakan yang diciptakannya dengan mata merah menyala. Toushiro hanya bisa terbelalak tak percaya. Itu bukan Hinagiku!

Saat Ichigo ingin melihat hal itu lebih jauh, mendadak tangannya dilepaskan Toushiro, membuat kenangan itu segera menghilang dari pandangannya. "Ada apa? !" kagetnya. Semua komandan sudah memasang wajah serius.

"Ada espada!" Saat itu, mendadak kupu-kupu neraka datang membawa kabar yang sama buruknya. "_Mohon dikirimkan bantuan pada Shinigami Daikou, Hanabi Kaori di titik pusat koordinat 37 derajat arah utara dan 12 derajat arah selatan! Serangan muncul dari amukan sebuah roh zanpakutou milik komandan Fujisaki, Sakura no Mai-sama!_"

Serentak saja semua komandan segera terkejut mendengarnya. Roh zanpakutou yang mengamuk! Hei, tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, jika yang mengamuk adalah Sakura no Mai, sudah dipastikan, Seireitei akan memasauki hari kiamat! "Sial! ! Kurosaki, tolong kau jaga Hinagiku bersama Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai dan Matsumoto!" teriak Toushiro yang segera memasuki Senkaimon yang dengan cepat dibuat oleh Mayuri. Ichigo mengangguk dan segera bershunpo, mencari reiatsu Hinagiku tanpa mengetahui bahwa Aaron dan Shirano, dua shinigami kiriman yang membenci Hinagiku dikirim oleh Yama-jii untuk melindungi Karakura.

Saat Aaron dan Shirano tengah berlari ke tempat arah reiatsu espada muncul, merekla berpapasan dengan Hinagiku yang baru saja pulang dari belanja. Hinagiku melewati mereka tanpa melihat, seolah tidak mengenal keduanya. Melihat hal itu, Shirano luar biasa tersinggung. "Hei! Kau!"

Hinagiku berhenti berjalan dan menatap Shirano bingung. Shirano dan Aaron menatapnya marah. "Kalian siapa?" tanya Hinagiku dengan raut wajah heran. Baru kali ini ada shinigami yang tak dikenalnya memanggilnya. Bahakan denagn raut wajah tidak suka. Tak dijawab, Hinagiku memilih masa bodoh. "Kalau bersikeras tak menjawab, aku juga tidak akan memaksa kalian menjawabnya." Lalu melangkah pergi.

Shirano menggertakan giginya, walau sikap Hinagiku yang biasanya justru membuatnya benci, kali ini sikap cuek yang dulu ada di diri Hinagiku membuatnya kesal. "**PADAHAL TIDAK PUNYA KEKUATAN,** **JANGAN SOMBONG! ! ! !**"

Tangannya pun melesat hendak menampar Hinagiku. Tapi…

**!*!*!Erika-chan Kaoru*!*!*!**

Sementara itu di Seireitei, semua komandan tak sanggup untuk meredakan amukan besar Sakura no Mai. Yume Hana yang sudah penuh luka-luka tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dasar, nggak majikan, nggak bawahan, kok dua-duanya udah nyeremin, kuat banget lagi! Heran! Seireitei hampir separuhnya hancur. Sakura no Mai terus menerbangkan jutaan helai sakura di langit, menutupi sang bulan malam.

"Aku akan menyadarkan kalian, bahwa Hinagiku-sama sangat menderita…" ucap Sakura no Mai. "Beliau selalu menahan semua kemarahan dan kesedihannya dengan senyuman. Tak sadarkah kalian bahwa Hinagiku-sama sudah terlalu lelah untuk menahan semua itu?"

"Mana kami tahu kalau ia tidak bercerita!" celetuk Serina. Sakura no Mai segera menatap tajam Serina dan segera membantingnya keras dengan tenaga angin.

"Serina! ! !" teriak Ukitake khawatir. Tapi ia tahu, bergerak sama saja minta dibunuh.

"Kalian…" ucap Sakura no Mai tertahan. "Kalian tidak pernah mau mengerti apa yang dirasakan Hinagiku-sama! ! ! !" direntangkan tangannya, mengeluarkan badai salju yangg setara dengan badai salju buatan Toushiro. Semua orang kedinginan, tapi tidak untuk Toushiro.

Toushiro menatap kasihan pada Sakura no Mai, zanpakutou yang menangis… kekecewaan karena sang majikan melupakannya. "Ingatlah Sakura no Mai, Hinagiku pasti takkan senang dengan tindakanmu yang telah menyerang kami, teman dan sahabat majikanmu sendiri." Toushiro mencoba memberitahu gadis muda berambut merah muda semata kaki itu.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK! ! ! ! !" jerit Sakura no Mai. "Kalau memang kalian menganggapnya teman atau sahabat, kenapa kalian tidah pernah mengetahui bahwa hampir tiap malam Hinagiku-sama menahan tangisnya! ! ! ?"

Kata-kata Sakura no Mai praktis membuat semua orang terkejut.

**!*!*!Erika-chan Kaoru*!*!*!**

BRUK!

Aaron segera dijatuhkan oleh gadis bermata merah itu, atau kita panggil dengan kuro Hinagiku. Tamparan Shirano yang hampir saja mengenainya membuatnya keluar dalam hitungan detik dan segera menghajar tanpa ampun keduanya. Kini keduanya babak belur dan sekarat, dengan lebam di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku tidak tahu kalian siapa, tapi suatu kesalahan terbesar kalau kalian mau berbuat kasar padaku."

Mendadak di belakangnya terdapat Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra yang segera membuat kuro Hinagiku pingsan, entah dengan cara apa. "Bagaimana kalau gadis kanibal ini kita bawa ke Seireitei sebagai pengumuman?" tanya Grimmjow menyeringai. Tapi mendadak dua jurus mengarah ke mereka berdua.

"Tarian pertama, Tsukishiro!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Sukses Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra menghindari kedua jurus yang akhirnya membentur satu sama lain itu. "Kita segera kembali. Tak ada gunanya meladeni mereka berdua yang hanya sampah tak layak dibunuh." ucap Ulquiorra dingin. Saat Rukia dan Ichigo hendak menyerang lagi, keduanya segera menghilang dari pandangan.

"Sial! ! ! !" teriak Ichigo kesal. Dengan cepat Rukia segera menghubungi gedung penelitian divisi 12.

"Mohon bantuannya! Komandan Fujisaki diculik oleh dua orang espada! Mohon diperiksa tekanan roh dan posisinya segera!" Rukia pun menyudahi aktifitasnya. "Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi…! ! ! ?"

**!*!*!Erika-chan Kaoru*!*!*!**

Saat hampir tak ada lagi kekuatan untuk meredakan emosi Sakura no Mai, mendadak Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow datang. Semua mata langsung terpusat pada dua orang itu. Tapi yang paling mengejutkan…. Mereka membawa Hinagiku yang pingsan!

"Cukup main-mainnya, shinigami." ucap Ulquiorra pelan.

"HINAGIKU ! ! ! ? ?" teriak Toushiro tak kalah terkejut.

Kali ini Grimmjow bersuara, "Dasar bodoh! Siapa suruh kalian membiarkan gadis ini sendirian! ? ha ha ha ha ha ha! ! ! ! ! ! !" tawanya keras. "Kedua shinigami itu bahkan tidak sempat untuk menghentikan kami! ! ! !"

Ulquiorra segera membuka garganta. Grimmjow masuk lebih dahulu. Ulquiorra menatap Sakura no Mai lalu menoleh ke seluruh shinigami. "Percuma kau marah tanpa bertindak untuk membangkitkan kekuatan gadis ini lagi. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Aizen-sama menginginkan gadis ini." Ia pun berjalan memasuki garganta. "SANG BUNGA, AKAN MULAI MEMASUKI KEGELAPAN TAK BERUJUNG."

"Hinagiku-samaaaa! ! ! !" teriak Sakura no Mai. Mendadak, Hana segera menyuruh Toushiro berdiri. Gadis itu menyuruh Sakura no Mai segera membawa Ichigo dan Rukia ke Seireitei. Ia juga minta tolong untuk segera disembuhkan bersama Toushiro. Yamamoto yang tidak mengerti sikap Hana yang mendadak aneh hanya bisa berkata, "Kau mau apa…? !"

Hana menatap Yamamoto tegas.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Hinagiku-sama!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Akhirnya berhasil publish juga… untung deh. Gomen lama, ada masalah di akun sedikit. RnR? ?


	5. Chapter 5 Announcement!

Sekiranya Erika sudah memberi tahu, bahwa Erika akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional. Jadi mohon untuk readers untuk bersabar sampai UAN selesai. Seyelah itu Erika akan meng-update semua fanfic yang terlantar. Jika Erika tidak lulus karena membuat fanfic bagaimana? Tolong pikirkan juga posisi Erika. Dan mohon jika untuk orang-orang yang tidak suka ide cerita Erika, jangan memberi flame atau Erika akan balik memakimu. Karena Erika tegaskan, Erika tidak butuh flame caci maki karena hanya menyampah saja. Erika tidak mengatakan ini untuk seseorang, tapi semua. Ok? Maaf kalau Erika hanya bisa memberi tahu ini, sekali lagi. ERIKA-CHAN KAORU HIATUS SAMPAI AKHIR UAN! Ok? Terima kasih.


	6. Last Chapter

Akhirnya update ya… sangat lama tak bertemu… maafkan saya yang baru update sekarang. ERIKA-CHAN KAORU IS COMING BACK! Yak! Kali ini untuk mempercepat cerita, langsung saja Erika beritahu bahwa ini chapter terakhir! -_- ampun jangan bunuh saya. Langsung saja deh! Maaf kalau pendek! Caaaoooou!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BLEACH punya TITE KUBO, lho**

**Pinjam OC:**

**Hanabi Kaori**

**WANTED:**

**Real Chara agak OOC,**

**tapi yang OOC ya emang OC!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Dark Moon and The New Gotei 13**

**Last Chapter**

**There's Still a Chance to Make a New World**

Hinagiku tersadar dari pingsannya, ia merasa sangat lemah. 'Aku dimana?' pikirnya. Ia lihat sekeliling dan berada disebuah kamar berdinding putih tanpa lampu, hanya bulan yang menerangi kamarnya. Ia merasa lemas, ia bahkan tak bisa merasakan tangannya untuk digerakan.

"Sepertinya penemuan Szayel kali ini berhasil."

Gadis itu menoleh ke ujung tempat tidurnya, Ulquiorra dengan wajah tak bersahabatnya itu menatapnya dingin. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi kau yang sekarang?"

Hinagiku tidak menangkap maksud Ulquiorra, "Apa… maksudmu?"

"BAGAIMANA RASANYA MENJADI SEORANG MANUSIA?" tanya Ulquiorra lagi. Hinagiku menatapnya bingung.

"Aku memang menjadi manusi—"

"DAN SELURUH KEKUATAN SHINIGAMIMU TELAH DILENYAPKAN OLEH PENEMUAN SZAYEL, GADIS."

Mata lemon Hinagiku melebar, kini ia mengerti apa yang Ulquiorra maksud. Gadis itu terdiam di tempat tidur, terlalu syok mengetahui kenyataan yang baru saja di beri tahu Ulquiorra. "Kekuatanmu berbahaya bagi Aizen-sama. Jadi jika kami membuatmu menjadi manusia seutuhnya, kau bukan lagi halangan bagi kami." Jelas Ulquiorra sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "Kami sudah melenyapkan seluruh kekuatan spiritual yang ada dalam dirimu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lagi menjadi shinigami. Dan beberapa saat lagi, kau tidak akan bisa melihat kami lagi, para Arrancar."

Sang gadis sakura itu kini terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Dengan begini, setelah kau mendapatkan kembali kekuatan untuk bergerak, aku akan mengembalikanmu ke dunia manusia. Cepatlah pulih sebelum kau akan mati disini." Ucap Ulquiorra berbisik di telinga Hinagiku.

Hinagiku hanya bisa mengangguk, "…Aku mengerti."

Sementara itu, tim Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Hana, Orihime, Toushiro, Matsumoto dan Chad tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Hueco Mundo. Rukia yang mendapat tugas untuk mencari reiatsu Hinagiku mendadak kehilangan reiatsu gadis tersebut. Gadis itu berhenti, membuat orang-orang yang berjalan di belakangnya berhenti, tidak untuk Ichigo yang masih saja berlari.

"Oi, kurosaki! Tunggu dulu!" Panggil Ishida, tapi Ichigo tidak mendengarnya.

"WOI, BOLOT! ! ! CONGEK! ! ! KUPING MAMPET! ! ! BALIK KAGAK LU! ! ! ! !" dengan emosi Toushiro berteriak, membuat Ichigo dan Rukia cs jaw drop. Sebelum Toushiro makin bad mood, Ichigo cepat-cepat mendekati mereka. "Nah, ada apa Kuchiki?" tanya Toushiro agak kesal.

"Reiatsu komandan Hinagiku… hilang…"

Semuanya yang mendengar hal itu terkejut. "Bohong… kalau begitu mereka telah membunuh Hinagiku-sama?" Hana mulai panik. Suasana makin tegang.

Mendadak Sakura no Mai muncul dengan tubuh transparan. Semuanya syok melihat hal itu.

"Sakura no mai-sama…? Tubuh anda…"

"Hinagiku-sama akan menjadi manusia." Ucap Sakura no mai. "Jika ia menjadi manusia sepenuhnya, aku akan hilang. Dan Aizen akan mengembalikan keadaan seperti sebelumnya."

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kita harus secepatnya mencari Hinagiku-san!" Ishida mulai tidak sabar, tapi Sakura no Mai menggeleng, tubuhnya makin transparan. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke Toushiro.

"Setelah aku lenyap, tolong lindungi Hinagiku-sama di dunia manusia. Biarkan ia menjadi gadis biasa. Pertempuran sangat tidak cocok untuk sifatnya." Pinta Sakura no Mai. Toushiro menggeleng. "T-tidak, Sakura no Mai… kau…"

Sakura no Mai tersenyum lembut, tubuhnya hampir tidak terlihat lagi. "Ini belum terlambat. Kembalilah ke Seireitei, maka Aizen akan menyudahi hal ini. Jika kalian menyerang, ia akan menyerang Seireitei. Biar aku yang mengatur semuanya dengan tenagaku."

Ichigo menatap Sakura no Mai marah, "Kalau begitu, percuma kami kemari."

"Tidak percumaku, kok. Justru akan sia-sia jika kalian tidak kemari." Kini Ichigo menatap Sakura no Mai melembut. "Nah, tutup mata kalian. Bukalah jika kalian merasa sudah cukup lama."

Semuanya bingung namun melakukannya juga. Sakura no Mai tersenyum, mati-matian ia menahan air matanya. Saat tubuhnya sepenuhnya menghilang, ia menjadi cahaya yang sangat terang dan membentang, meluas sejauh mungkin. Merasa sudah cukup lama, Toushiro membuka matanya. Ia syok melihat dirinya, sedang tidur di futon kamarnya sendiri dan di luar sana, pagi cerah menyambut Seireitei. Ia syok, sangat syok melihat hal itu. Semuanya telah berubah.

"Aaaahh! ! ! Komandan! ! ! Cepat bangun! Kita kan hari ini mau ke kota Karakura!" teriak Matsumoto saat melihat Toushiro keluar dari kamarnya dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk. Toushiro bingung.

"Karakura? Untuk apa?"

Matsumoto menatap Toushiro penuh keheranan, "Hari ini kan kita mau menemui Ichigo untuk membicarakan soal arrancar kan! Anda harusnya tidak lupa, karena adalah ketua kami! Kita akan tinggal di Karakura, menunggu arrancar menyerang Karakura (berjaga-jaga). Masa anda lupa? ! !"

Kini memori Toushiro kembali kemasa lalu, dimana ia bertarung dengan Shawlong. Jadi… kembali ke hari ini? Dunia… berputar ulang?

Jadi ini yang dimaksud oleh Sakura no Mai untuk menutup mata. Ia pun berniat untuk kembali fokus kali ini dalam pertarungan. Hinagiku pasti baik-baik saja, karena gadis itu adalah orang yang memiliki keberuntungan yang tinggi. Toushiro segera menuju ofuro dan memakai seragamnya. Kini ia siap menjadi Toushiro Hitsugaya yang dulu.

"Matsumoto! Buat apa kau bengong di depan kamarku! Sana bersiap-siap!" teriaknya. Membuat Matsumoto segera lari menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Dunia lama namun terasa baru bagi Toushiro akan dimulai.

**4 tahun kemudian…**

Kini tinggi badan Toushiro bertambah menjadi 143cm. Walau masih termasuk paling pendek, setidaknya ia bukan lagi seorang bocah. Para shinigami wanita makin banyak yang jatuh cinta padanya. Kini Toushiro adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak usah kita tanya lagi berapa banyak fans nya.

"Komandan~ Hari ini kita di suruh mengunjungi Karakura lho~" ucap Matsumoto senang. "Kira-kira aku belanja apa lagi ya, disana? Sudah lama tidak bertemu Ichigo cs~"

Toushiro mendengus, "Kita kesana bukan untuk main-main, baka! Tapi kita mau berdiskusi dengan orang yang bernama Urahara!" ucapnya sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Rupanya kebiasaannya yang satu ini belum hilang juga. Matsumoto cemberut. "Bhuuu! Iya, saya tahu!"

"KALAU TAHU YA SIAP-SIAP, BAKAYARO!" bentak Toushiro. Akhirnya Matsumoto pun kabur. "Dasar bawahan bodoh…" ucap Toushiro frustasi. Kemudian ia meletakkan alat tulisnya dan berjalan keluar kantor, menatap langit.

Ia merasa aneh. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang masih ingat dengan kejadian sebelum semuanya berubah dan kembali ke waktu sebelumnya. Tak ada yang ingat ada pertempuran besar. Tak ada yang ingat kalau ia pernah ke Hueco Mundo. Ia mendengus, setidaknya ia beruntung. Ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ingat masa-masa itu. Walau kini ia sudah mulai lupa sebagian. "Sudah 4 tahun juga aku tidak mengatai Kurosaki… Dia benar-benar pahlawan Soul Society." Gumamnya. Ia mendengus lagi. "Sudah 4 tahun juga aku tidak memanggil nama 'dia'… apa dia masih hidup?"

Toushiro menggeleng. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengingat hal itu lagi. Karena ia tahu, orang itu hanya akan membuatnya sedih lagi. Ia pun menutup pintu kantornya, segeera bersiap untuk ke kota karakura bersama Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku dan Yumichika.

**Karakura**

"Rangiku-san! ? Kau Rangiku-san kan? !" Tanya Orihime tak percaya melihat kedatangan para shinigami yang Déjà vu ke universitasnya (ceritanya semuanya satu universitas). Keduanya berpelukan seperti Teletubies dan sambil bilang 'berpelukaaaan~' (maaf, saya bercanda kok). Ichigo melihat perbedaan tinggi badan Toushiro tersenyum, "Wow! Kau sudah besar, Toushiro! Tumben tidak pakai seragam?" ejeknya. Tapi batu kali mendadak mendarat di wajahnya. Rukia yang melempar batu itu,

"Dengar ichigo! Sekarang komandan Hitsugaya sudah jauh lebih kuat darimu! Kau jangan bersikap tidak sopan!" ucap Rukia, lalu menengok ke Toushiro yang hampir mengeluarkan Hyourinmaru. "Gomennasai yo, taichou!"

"Iie. Wakatta." Balas Toushiro yang tidak peduli dengan Ichigo yang sudah hampir dipanggil maut.

Toushiro kemudian berjalan keluar Universitas itu. "Komandan Hitsugaya, anda mau kemana?" tanya Renji.

"Jalan-jalan."

Mendengar itu, ia pun membiarkan Toushiro pergi. Toh, kalau pun ia tersesat, ia bisa pulang sendiri.

Sementara itu, Toushiro melewati SMA Karakura dan tak sengaja bertemu Karin. "Eh? Toushiro?" panggil Karin terkejut. Toushiro menoleh dengan wajah datar.

"Oh, kau."

"Apanya yang 'Oh, kau', pendek! Aaah! Kau jadi lebih oendek dariku! Ahahaha!" tawa Karin membuat Toushiro kesal. Menyadari datangnya hawa dingin, Karin terdiam sambil berpikir 'saya belum nikah! Jangan bunuh saya!' "o,ok. Aku bercanda."

"Baguslah kalau kau hanya bercanda." Ucap Toushiro datar, kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi sekolah itu. Karin hanya tersenyum, "seperti dulu. Ia benar-benar menyebalkan." Kemudian Karin pun kembali masuk ke SMA Karakura.

Setelah berjalan agak jauh, Toushiro berhenti di jembatan panjang. Ia tatap sungai bersih itu dengan tatapan hampa. Tak sengaja, kakinya menyenggol kaki seseorang.

"Kyaaa!" orang itu pun jatuh. Toushiro segera membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Gomen. Anata wa daijoubu desu ka?" tanya Toushiro panik. Ia menyodorkan tangannya kepada orang itu dan orang itu menyambut tangannya dengan baik. Saat orang itu menampakan wajahnya, mata hijau zamrud Toushiro melebar.

"Un! Daijobu da yo!" orang itu, atau lebih tepatnya gadis berambut ungu sebahu itu berdiri dan tersenyum pada Toushiro. "Arigatou na~! Sayonara~!" gadis itu kemudian lari dengan ceria. Semua orang yang ia lewati melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum. Gadis itu memakai seragam Horikoshi Gakuen, sekolah elit di Jepang (ini beneran lho). Toushiro terpaku di tempat ia berdiri. Ia mencoba mengulang kembali apa yang ia lihat barusan. Inikah takdir? Tapi gadis itu seperti tidak mengenalnya.

Saat kesadarannya kembali, Toushiro tertawa pelan. Lebih baik begini. Gadis itu, Hinagiku, dengan penampilan yang baru, menjadi manusia biasa dan tidak mengenalnya. Lebih baik begini. Samar-samar ia mendengar suaran orang berbisik setelah melihat Hinagiku. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi saat ia kembali ke Universitas Karakura, ia melihat sebuah spanduk besar dengan foto Hinagiku dengan tulisan 'Fujisaki Hinagiku's New Single! [Watashi Kara Kimi E] on Fuji TV!'. Toushiro tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya melihat spanduk itu. Ternyata, Hinagiku terkenal… Ini di luar dugaannya. Ia pun tersenyum.

Di Universitas Karakura, Matsumoto cs telah menunggunya untuk pergi ke rumah Urahara. Dengan langkah pasti, Toushiro berjalan menuju mereka yang menunggunya. Karena apa yang ia tunggu telah ia temui.

Ia tak perlu khawatir lagi.

**FINISH**

**Opening song**: Rolling star by YUI

**Ending song**: Thank You ~ Bokutachi Kara Kimi E – Hey!Say!JUMP

Sebenarnya di chapter ini, bukan Erika yang nulis, tapi temen Erika. Jadi kalau mau protes, protesnya ke dia aja ya! Terima kasih untuk komentarnya! Dan maaf atas super lamaaaaaaanya fic ini update! Ehehehe. Oh ya! Pengumuman. ERIKA LULUS SMP! ! ! ! ! *pamparampampaaam* ehehehe… Erika seneng bukan main. Terima kasih untuk para readers dan sekali lagi maaf ya~! Daaah!


End file.
